The invention relates in general to a heat dissipation system, and in particular to a heat dissipation system with enhanced reliability.
As device technology trends toward more compact size and complex circuitry, higher power density is required for an excellent heat dissipation system.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a conventional heat dissipation system 1, including a power supply 10, a controller 11 and several fans 12. The fans 12 are electrically connected to the power supply 10 and the controller 11. The power supply 10 supplies power to fans 12, and the controller 11 controls the rotation speed of fans 12 by inputting a control signal S6.
However, it is usually only one power supply or controller disposed in the conventional heat dissipation system 1 so that the conventional heat dissipation system 1 becomes unreliable. When one of the key components (such as the power supply 10 or the controller 11) fails, the entire system operation is shut down. For example, failure of the controller 11 results in uncontrolled rotation speed of the fans 12, failure of the power supply 10 causes the system 1 to shut down. Therefore, there is a need for a heat dissipation system capable of adequately preventing failure.